Vincent Sparks
Vincent Sparks is the 21st child of the infamous Sparks family and has yearned to be someone special who stands out in a crowd. With an interest in biology and medicine he recently graduated as a doctor, finding a placement in a cult like community known as "The Fold." A community run by his mother Jean and many others in the same kind of conservative values. He remained there until Feb, 2414 when he defected. Background Information In November, 2406 Vincent left the Sparks family home when he got into a verbal argument with his mother when trying to place his education over that of family. Already rubbed the wrong way because of the treatment of his twin sister Willow Sparks, he went to live with Megan Sparks, as his guardian in Dover, England until he was 18. Several of Vincent's siblings are in Starfleet. Those include: Caleb who was the first and majored in science, as well as making it aboard Red Squad; Evelyn - in science; Jeremy - in medical; Kevin - in medical; Laurence - in command; Megan - in engineering; and Nathan - in command. In 2394, the Sparks family was featured on the HV program, The Sparks Family Farm. The program featured bringing Zachary to the family farm where there was a massive welcome home party. The parents, kids, and some of the grandchildren were interviewed. Another special is planned for 2404 that will be titled, The Sparks Family Farm: Ten Years Later. Personal Life Lihana Druru (2409-2411): Meeting while Vincent was at a doctor's convention and there was a comic con like convention in the same area, they started to date and Vincent lost his virginity to Lihana. They eventually broke up due to his wish to concentrate on his education. Brooke Price (2411): Meeting at a Presidential Gala, they became quick lovers, Brooke opening his mind to more liberal ideas. This spooked him, prompting Vincent to distance himself and seek out community back with his family. Current Spouse(s) Zoe Jensen Vincent met his wife, Zoe Jensen, through a mutual family friend and an introduction from his mother. They started to court and soon after were engaged when she quickly conceived twins. They were married December 8, 2411. They have two children together. Children Vincent has two children with Zoe Jensen named Adam Sparks and Anna Sparks. They are twins - born June 12, 2412. Education and Career Vincent is expected to graduate highschool in 2407. In Grade 11, he switched from his highschool in Kansas to a private school in London, England with his sister Willow. While he was an average student, once he left the Sparks house and transferred schools his grades increased. He was accepted into UCLA from 2407-2411. Briefly on a a surgical residence, Vincent left to be the head doctor to a cult like community known as "The Fold" in Honduras. 1 Vincent Sparks Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Medical Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:February Category:2390 Category:All Characters